


meow!

by https_loona



Series: human yang jeongin and his 7 not-so-human boyfriends [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fae & Fairies, Human!Jeongin, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT8, Polyamory, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Vampire!Minho, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, nature fairy!hyunjin, vampire!changbin, warlock duo are chaotic, warlock!felix, warlock!jisung, werewolf!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: jisung and felix mess up a spell and jeongin witnesses the aftermath
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: human yang jeongin and his 7 not-so-human boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 265





	meow!

**Author's Note:**

> chan - vampire  
> minho - vampire  
> changbin - vampire  
> hyunjin - nature fairy  
> jisung - warlock  
> felix - warlock  
> seungmin - werewolf  
> jeongin - human
> 
> this will be the 1st fic of many, i plan on making a series based in this universe!!
> 
> also, i had no idea how to end this so the ending is a little weird and rushed, sorry :(

jeongin walks up to the front door after a long day at uni. 

he had some of his hardest classes today, along with a couple of tests, and he couldn’t wait to get inside and relax.

slipping the key into the lock, he quickly unlocks the door and enters the house, making sure to lock it behind him.

“i’m home~” he calls out. most of his boyfriends should be home, he knew hyunjin and seungmin were spending the day out in the forest today and chan was going out into town, but the others should be here.

he puts his backpack away before making his way towards the living room, looking for one of his boyfriends.

halfway to his destination, something bumps into his legs, nearly causing him to trip and fall.

once he regains his balance, jeongin looks down to find a tabby cat staring up at him.

“what…” jeongin mumbles, confused. 

him coming home and seeing a bat or a wolf pup was common, as his boyfriends liked to shift into their animal counterparts every so often, but a cat? none of his boyfriends could turn into a cat as far as he knew. and they didn’t have any pets in the house as none of them could ever agree on what to get, so how did a cat end up in here?

he bends down and holds his hand out towards the cat, but the cat completely ignores it and rubs against his legs instead while purring.

jeongin sits still for a few seconds, utterly confused as the tabby continues to rub against him.

after a bit he makes up his mind and picks the cat up gently, cradling it to his chest. the cat seems a little annoyed at first, and jeongin is scared it might attack him, but eventually it just nuzzles closer to his chest to get comfortable. 

after making sure the cat is secure and not trying to run away or attack him, he makes his way throughout the house looking for one of his boyfriends.

“hello?” he calls out, turning around and making his way towards the hallway, deciding to check out the bedrooms first since it was almost guaranteed that someone would be in one of them. a meow comes from the cat, starling jeongin for a moment, it was almost like the cat was answering his call.

“jeongin?” jisung calls, his head popping out of his and felix’s bedroom. once spotting the younger, jisung comes bouncing out of the room with a smile on his face.

“welcome home!” he says, pulling jeongin into a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “how was school?”

“school was okay-” jeongin says, trying to make sure jisung doesn’t suffocate the cat who was now squirming around, trying to get away. “don’t squish the cat, sung,”

“cat?” jisung says, pulling back and looking down at the disgruntled tabby in jeongins arms. “oh, you found minho!”

“minho?” jeongin says, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at the tabby. “last time i checked minho could only turn into a bat, not a cat,”

“did you say you found minho?” a voice calls before felix stumbles out of his room, nearly tripping over his own feet.

the cat in jeongins arms glares at the warlock duo, pressing further into jeongins chest.

“oh, welcome home innie!” felix says as he joins them.

“hi lix,” jeongin replies, “are you guys going to explain why there’s a cat here or...?” 

“oh, yeah! lix and i were trying out a new spell in the kitchen, but minho walked in as lix butchered the pronunciation and became a cat,” jisung says, reaching out to pet the cat- to pet _minho_ , who hissed at him. “isn’t he so cute?”

“you turned him into a _cat_?” jeongin says, eyes wide as he stares at the duo. 

“yeah,” felix says, “but i googled it and the effects should wear off in a little while. it said it should only take a few hours and it's been like three so he should turn back soon,”

“does binnie know?” jeongin asks.

“i think so? not sure,” jisung says, “minho ran away from us after we turned him so he probably ran off to bin, and you know they have their vampire telepathy stuff,”

jeongin hums in response, still shocked about how his boyfriends somehow turned minho into a cat, but also not very surprised considering how chaotic they were.

“well i’m going to go find binnie,” jeongin says, “i’ll take minho with me too,”

“okay! sung and i need to finish a potion anyways,” felix says, “try to get some rest, i know you had a long day,”

“i’ll try,” jeongin says, giving each of them quick kisses before turning around and making his way to the living room where he figured changbin would be.

“binnie~” he calls out as he enters the room, spotting the elder sitting on the couch working on his laptop. a movie jeongin didn’t recognize was playing on the tv, probably something random changbin put on for background noise.

“innie~” changbin calls back as he looks away from the screen, smiling up at the youngest. he sets his laptop to the side and holds out his arms for the younger. “i see you found minho,”

jeongin bounces up the older, dropping into his lap and allowing changbin to pull him into his arms.

“yeah, sung and lix told me what happened,” jeongin answers, leaning back against changbin’s chest and loosening his arms around minho. the tabby stands up, stretching before laying back down and making himself comfortable in jeongin’s lap. jeongin reaches down and runs his hand lightly through minho’s fur, the tabby purring at the action.

changbin hums in response, bringing a hand up and carding it though jeongin’s hair. jeongin closes his eyes, a smile playing on his lips as he melts into the touch. 

“if you’re tired you can take a nap,” changbin says softly after a few minutes and jeongin doesn’t respond, feeling too drowsy. “i’ll wake you when chan gets home with dinner,”

jeongin lets out a soft noise, letting changbin know that he heard him before dozing off. 

♡

“innie,” 

“innie, wake up,”

jeongin groans as he opens his eyes, squinting at the change of light. 

“is channie home?” he asks after a few moments, sitting up a little in changbins lap.

“yeah,” changbin says, “he got home around ten minutes ago,”

“mmhm,” jeongin hums, his eyes starting to droop again as he leans back into changbins chest.

“don’t go back to sleep yet,” changbin giggles at the younger, “you still need to eat,”

“don’t wanna,” jeongin groans, turning around and burying his face into changbins chest.

“you can go back to sleep after dinner,” changbin responds, rubbing a hand up and down the youngers back. he felt slightly bad about waking him as he knew the younger didn’t get to sleep much these days due to university, but he did need to eat.

“okay,” jeongin groans, leaning back and rubbing his eyes. after a few moments he drops his hands and looks at changbin with a pout.

changbin smiles softly at the younger and pecks his nose before leaning down and pressing his lips to jeongins.

jeongin kisses back instantly, melting into the older. he loved affection from his boyfriends, it always made him feel warm and mushy inside.

changbin pulls away after a few seconds, pressing a quick kiss to jeongins lips again after the younger pouts. 

“come on, let’s get up,” changbin says, helping the younger stand. “hyunjin and seungmin also got home a little bit ago,”

“where did minho go?” jeongin says after they stand up, realizing the cat is now gone.

“he’s in the kitchen with chan getting dinner ready,” changbin explains, wrapping an arm around jeongins waist as the younger stumbles a bit, still not fully awake. “he turned back shortly after you fell asleep,”

“ah okay,” jeongin replies and they make their way towards the kitchen where he can hear the others being noisy.

“sleepy baby!” hyunjin calls out, bouncing up to the youngest as soon as he and changbin enter the kitchen. changbin laughs and passes jeongin off to hyunjin who smothers him in kisses. “did you have a good nap?”

“yes,” jeongin says after hyunjin stops kissing him, the taller pulling him into a hug instead. “i’m still tired though,” 

“my sleepy baby~” hyunjin coos, leading jeongin towards the dining room. “you must have had a hard day, make sure to sleep early tonight okay?”

jeongin hums in response, letting the older lead him to his seat. hyunjin lets go of the youngest as they reach the dining table, minho setting down a plate of food in front of him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

everyone sits around the table with their food and they begin eating, talking about their day. jeongin stays silent most of the time, half-listening to the others while trying to focus on eating his food without falling back asleep.

halfway through dinner jeongin decides to tune back into the conversation as he hears minho complain about how jisung and felix turned him into a cat, shocking the three who weren’t home.

“you guys did _what_?” chan says, turning towards the warlocks. 

“it was an accident!” felix yells. “it's not like i meant to turn him into a cat!”

“what were you trying to do?” hyunjin asks, stifling a laugh.

“you know the plant we have on the windowsill of the kitchen?” jisung says and everyone nods, “we thought it would be cool to bring it to life y’know, like have it be able to walk around and talk and stuff,”

“why did you think that was a good idea?” chan asks, exasperated. “there's eight of us here already, why do you need a talking plant?”

the warlocks look at each other before shrugging.

“seemed cool,” felix replies simply.

“you two are going to be the death of me,” chan groans. he knows he shouldn’t be surprised as the duo have tried to do similar things, but turning minho into a cat? nothing like that has ever happened before.

“you’re already dead!” jisung says, “plus minho’s fine now so it doesn’t even matter!”

“i was a cat!” minho says, “just because i like them doesn’t mean i wanted to be one!”

“were you a cute cat at least?” seungmin asks, and minho turns to look at him in disbelief.

“of course i was,” he says, “why wouldn’t i be?”

the group continues to bicker as jeongin watches them fondly. sure there were days where the warlock duo would do something crazy, but that was part of the reason why he loved them and he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
